Pokémon: Operation Kanto Sweep
by Speedyquader
Summary: Red and Blue start their journey to become Pokémon Masters by challenging the Kanto Pokémon League! Little do they know the adventures in store for them... THIS STORY IS GETTING COMPLETELY REVAMPED. Therefore, all of the old chapters are getting completely rewritten, except for the prologue. Sort of. Rated T just in case, not for anything specific. No pairings, ever.
1. Prologue

**Pokémon: Operation Kanto Sweep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Pokémon. That's pretty clear, and I shouldn't have to repeat myself.**

**Edit: Just a few minor corrections, like grammar and a couple of minor details. I have a BETA reader now! His(her?) name is Raichu. The first BETA reader for this Prologue was Noble Scotsman.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The surgeon rose from the three bodies on gurneys, moving over to log yet another entry – his final concerning his patients. His fingers flew across the keypad, quickly typing his thoughts as he monitored the three's vitality out of the corner of his eye, watching the luminescent blue screen more out of habit than concern. Everything was perfect – he had seen to it himself. There would be no problems.

"They're ready," he typed, checking the door for activity: he would be expecting someone soon. "They are the most capable trainers the world has ever known. Agent Green will rise to the title of Pokémon League Champion – her success is without question. Agent Red and Agent Blue, however..." The surgeon stopped, turning to look at the still faces of his patients, green, red, and blue hair contrasting harshly with their monotonous uniforms. The girl wore a black admin uniform – she was the best, an elite even in this – Team Rocket's most highly selective system. As for the two boys, clad in the white of special agents, though they were still inexperienced, they had potential, and the surgeon had grown somewhat fond of them; he firmly believed that they could do anything they put their minds to. Adjusting his glasses, the surgeon turned back to the screen, quickly concluding his first log.

"Each agent will be provided a single Kanto-native Pokémon at the start of their journey and will be dropped in Pallet Town, cared for by two "mothers" that Team Rocket has arranged to act as such until further notice. Agent Green will set out on her journey a month ahead of the other two; this will allow her time enough for an uncontested victory in the Pokémon League, besting even the Elite Four.

"As for their Pokemon... Green will be given a Bulbasaur, Red will be given a Charmander, and Blue will receive a Squirtle. Surgeon's note: patients in full health, amnesia confirmed, no damage to either the body or mind since treatment. Assignment complete, logging off."

"Well done," a voice said from behind the surgeon, the sliding door having already closed quietly behind the imposing figure. A Persian brushed against his legs as he walked over to the three comatose agents, resting a hand lightly on the side of Green's bed. "Well done indeed."

The surgeon inclined his head respectfully, acknowledging the man's superiority. "Of course, sir. Their real memories are all but gone now. If they do not complete their missions within the coming year though, Team Rocket will have to take measures to eliminate them, as you know well."

"You need not concern yourself with such things," the man replied brusquely. "Your job is finished... for now. They will be fine."

"They are the most talented trainers that Team Rocket has experienced, after all," the surgeon agreed, shrugging passively. "Without their memories, though, it may be tough to arrange the victor's ascension to the head of Team Rocket…your successor may not even decide to succeed you. Be careful, Giovanni."

"I know that…" Giovanni said quietly, clenching his jaw. "But it must be done."

"Sir, it's dangerous to remain here any longer, we must leave immediately," the surgeon cautioned, looking at his watch. "Time is up."

"Then send them to Pallet Town. I want them back as soon as possible," Giovanni declared, sweeping out of the room. "Driver, prepare to leave."

The surgeon worked quickly, unhooking each of the three agents from the machines that sustained their comatose states, carrying them individually to the helicopter that waited outside, careful not to meet anyone. As he placed each child in the helicopter, he placed a folder inside their vests, slamming the door and waving to the helicopter to leave as he placed the final agent inside. As the helicopter disappeared into the low, pre-dawn clouds, the surgeon could hear footsteps and cursing coming from the room in which he had just been, lights flashing as he was discovered.

Far away from the place they had left, the helicopter landed at Pallet Town. Three agents arrived to bring the trainers to their new homes and "mothers". A month later, the girl set off on her journey accompanied by her Bulbasaur, never to return to Pallet Town again. The Squirtle and Charmander were hidden away until the day of the other two's departure, one month after Green's.

Finally, it had begun.


	2. Pallet Town

**Author's Note: This is a complete revamp of the chapters I've released, except the prologue. Completely disregard what you read in the previous versions; these are much better. I hope. Please review with what you think, I'd love some constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

My name is Red. I live in Pallet Town, and have lived here for as long as I can remember, although my mom says that we haven't been here my whole life. I've been waiting for the chance to start battling Pokémon and earning gym badges from all across the region. I've been preparing for my journey for as long as I can remember, learning the type advantages and disadvantages, along with some battle strategies.

"Hey, Red!" Blue, my brother, said to me. I was on my bed, reading a short story about a previous Indigo League Champion. His room was across the hall, with a similar setup to mine. "How come we don't have any Pokémon yet? We should go on a Pokémon journey! I heard that Green's only been out for six months, and look at her. She already has six gym badges!" I looked up. Blue was wearing a green jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans, while a blue pendant hung from his neck, just like my own matching red one: gifts from our grandfather, Professor Oak.

"I'm not sure; maybe we should ask Mom." I got up off my bed, and walked downstairs to ask my mom. "Mom, Blue and I would like to go on a Pokémon journey. What do you think?"

Mom shook her head gently with a knowing smile. "I don't think I'm the one you should ask. Professor Oak is the one who'd be giving you your Pokémon."

"Thanks. I'll go do that. Take care of yourself while I'm gone." I walked out the door, half expecting Blue to run me over in his haste to get to Oak's lab, but was pleasantly surprised to see that he was calmly walking behind me. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought you'd butt in like you always do, and completely monopolize the conversation."

"Nah. I didn't need to. Now that there's nothing standing in my way, I'm not worried about and 'ifs', just 'whens'."

"Ah, there you are!" We looked around for the source of the voice, and saw Professor Oak, just outside his lab. He looked a bit rumpled, as if he'd just had a hard time putting a fussy Pikachu to sleep. "I've been hoping you'd come. I have a couple of Pokémon for you. These are the Pokémon your mother wanted you to have when you left on your journey. Ah, here they are!" One of his aides came out, carrying a Pokéball in each hand. "Now. Red, yours is a Charmander, and Blue, you get a Squirtle." The aide handed us each a Pokéball, and returned inside the lab. "I also have a surprise for you!" The aide returned, now carrying what looked like two hinged red pieces of metal. "These are the prototypes for what I call a Pokédex. Whenever you see a Pokémon, these will document it and record any known data. They can also communicate with each other over long distances, which allows them to sync their databases. No, there is no messaging function. These are not toys. There is only one other Pokédex at the moment, and Green has it. That means that there should already be plenty of data for you two to peruse and make use of. The last notable feature is the recording function. You can record a single video on each Pokédex, up to two hours in length. This allows you to watch any battles you see, and learn from any mistakes you might or might not make in your own." At this, he finally handed them over. "Take good care of these. There are only three, and I want them back when they're filled."

"Thanks Professor! We won't let you down!" Blue and I chorused.

"Hey Red. Battle me! I want to see who is the better trainer right now!" Blue challenged. I nodded, sending out my Charmander.

"Charmander, scratch!"

"Squirtle, tackle!" The two Pokémon met in a shower of sparks as Charmander's scratch met Squirtle's hard shell. A few scratches from Charmander and a few tackles from Squirtle, and we both knew who won this fight. Squirtle lay on the ground, while Charmander stood tall and proud.

"...I'll just have to train my Squirtle more, right, Red? I'm sure that was just a fluke." Blue shrugged, returning Squirtle to it's Pokéball. He turned and walked out into Route 1 without even a backwards glance.

"Thanks Charmander. I'll call you Firebreath. Let's go earn our first badge," I said, returning him to his Pokéball. I ran after Blue, and then promptly got mired in Route 1, hung up on battling every Pokémon I saw. Eventually, I made it to Viridian, several hours later. After poking around the city, I knew that Blue must have left, because the Gym here was closed; there was no reason for him to stay. Due to how late it was, I decided to stay the night on the second floor of the Pokémon Center, and had a good night's rest.


End file.
